El Baile de los Muertos
by NekoFT
Summary: Solo debieron escuchar a su amigo... Ahora están en esta danza sin motivo, sin razón, con solo una regla: Si evitas bailar, participas en la danza. Si cambias la melodía, el ritmo cambia también para mal o bien ... Ya solo me queda algo que decir... Bienvenidos al Baile de los Muertos.
1. Chapter 1

Etto... Hola?

Aquí un nuevo fic que surgio en mi mente despues de ver algunos gamplays de terror con mi hermana amante del miedo.

Es Drama, Misterio y una Pizca de terror. Ojala les guste.

Por ahora disfruten de la lectura.

Y Fairy Tail es de Mashima

* * *

.

* * *

Cap. 1

* * *

**_Temor_**_: Sentimiento de inquietud y miedo que provoca la necesidad de huir ante alguna persona o cosa, evitarla o rechazarla por considerarla peligrosa o perjudicial_

* * *

**-Podrías acelerar un poco?-**pregunto Natsu desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el asiento a su lado.-**Esta oscureciendo…**

**-Vamos Flamita**- se quejó Gray sin apartar la vista del camino por el que conducía- **También es tu culpa que lleguemos tan tarde.**

**-Como que también?**-Se quejó el peli rosa fulminándolo con la mirada.-**Fue Erza la que quería ir a Crocus a comprar pastel y otras cosas.**

**-Y tú el idiota que se echó a llorar por un medallón en una tienda de antigüedades**.-le recordó el pelinegro volteando a verlo enojado.

**-Gray el camino**-indico Erza haciendo que el mirase hacia el frente con Hastió. Después miro al peli rosa desde su asiento.-**Aun me pregunto por qué lloraste cuando lo tuviste en la mano.**

**-Ya les dije que no se**-sentencio Natsu mirándola enojado.-**Si el dependiente no me dice que estaba llorando no me hubiese enterado.**

**-Y ahora puedes llorar sin razón por lo que quieras. Por algo te lo regalo, no?-**se burló Gray sin mirarlo. Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada un rato, para después centrarla en el medallón que colgaba de su pecho.

En realidad era un relicario, pero no podía abrirlo. Su forma ovalada tenía en el centro una estrella rodeada de fuego, con extraños signos formando un círculo alrededor. Como había sucedido en la tienda, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho: Como si el simple hecho de verlo lo llenase de angustia y dolor. Cuando comenzó a sentir sus ojos arder lo dejo colgando mientras se restregaba los ojos y miraba por la ventana.

Ya era de noche. Estaban en la extensa y oscura carretera que separaba la capital de su ciudad, Magnolia. El camino, carente de Luz y rodeado de árboles, habría provocado un buen susto a aquellos cuyo valor sea insuficiente. Los árboles, alegres durante el día, formaban extraños contrastes con la noche, simulando la imagen de figura humana. La luna no estaba en el cielo y por alguna razón no lograban apreciar las estrellas. Lo único que se podía ver nítidamente era aquello que tocaba la luz de las farolas delanteras, pero al dejarlas atrás retomaban ese aire de suspenso.

Natsu miro afuera un rato, un tanto preocupado. Poco a poco una extraña sensación lo invadió, como si el aire de la camioneta se hubiese enfriado. Miro a sus amigos que seguían como si nada. Ya conocía esa sensación. Sentía, o mejor dicho presentía, que algo iba a suceder, y ese algo no era muy bueno.

**-En serio no puedes pisar el acelerador?-**pregunto ahora nervioso. Los dos chicos lo miraron brevemente por el espejo del auto, logrando ver como comenzaba a frotarse las manos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. El chico estaba respirando un tanto agitado y sus verdes ojos miraban las ventanas a sus lados, llenos de confusión y temor.

**-No me digas que todavía le temes a la oscuridad?-**se burló Gray con una mezcla de diversión y hastió, volviendo a ver el camino.

**-Que sucede Natsu?-**pregunto Erza sin dejar de verlo por el espejo. El chico busco el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo.

**-Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.**-aseguro mirándola fijamente antes de volver a ver alrededor.

-**Qué No verdad**-Indico Gray para después recibir un codazo de Erza en la cabeza**.-Auch! No ves que estoy conduciendo?**

**-Natsu, tienes 17 años, no deberías temerle a la oscuridad**.-le dijo Erza volteando a verlo. El los miraba indignado.

**-No le temo a la oscuridad.**-les dijo incrédulo. Luego miro por la ventana-**Le temo a lo que habita en ella..**

**-Por eso te dije que no lo trajéramos**.-le dijo Gray a Erza ignorando el comentario de Natsu-**Se esconde el sol y se vuelve un cobarde.**-Natsu no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando por la ventana con un extraño gesto, como si escuchase algo.

**-No lo llames así Gray-**le índico la pelirroja un tanto molesta. Natsu, ignorante de la conversación se asomó por el medio de los asientos, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

**-Oigan chicos…**-dijo llamando su atención**.- Si ven a alguien que… Que pide que lo lleven, No detengan el auto.**

**-Y ahora de que hablas cerebro de carbón?**-le dijo Gray cansado**.-Cuando lleguemos le diré a Mira que eche a la basura tus botellas de picante. No hay nada, repito. NADA en la carretera.**

**-Háganme caso: Si ven a alguien, no paren**-le dijo el chico mirándolos a ambos.

-**Déjame recordarte que nadie vive por aquí...-**comenzó a quejarse hasta que diviso algo iluminado lejanamente por la luz del vehículo-**Que es eso? Un fantasma?**

**-Una Chica**-indico Erza mirando la figura a la que se acercaban. Ella alzo su mano como pidiendo que se detuvieran.-**Deberíamos ayudarla. Colócate al lado Gray.**

**-Oigan háganme caso… No paren-**dijo Natsu volviendo a su asiento junto a la ventana. El auto comenzó a detenerse.-**Hielito pisa el acelerador, no el freno.**

**-Vamos, solo es una chica**.-le indico el pelinegro abriendo la ventana. Desde su lugar Natsu solo veía la silueta de la chica por el espejo. Una alarma en su interior se encendió-**Señorita podemos ayudarle en algo?**-pregunto Gray .

-**Me podrían llevar a Magnolia? Mi auto se dañó unos metros atrás. Llevo caminando toda la tarde**.- Les dijo con voz amable y dulce. Una voz que a pesar de su tono tenía algo, algo que le puso los pelos de punta al peli rosa y causo una extraña sensación a Erza.

-**Yo no he visto ningún auto en la carretera**-indico la pelirroja.

-**Es que lo saque a rastras, después provocaba un accidente**.-Aseguro ella otra vez. Natsu tuvo el impulso de bajarse del auto, pero al intentar hacerlo se topó con que tenía el seguro de niños.

**-Gray que haces…**-susurro el muchacho tratando de forzar la cerradura.-**Déjame bajar.**

**-Ya cálmate Flamitas. Estamos en medio de la nada**-le riño mirándolo de reojo. Después siguió hablando con la muchacha.- **No te preocupes, te llevaremos a la ciudad. Sube, la puerta está abierta**

**-Muchas Gracias, joven**-le dijo la chica caminado a la puerta trasera. Natsu trato de bajar el vidrio de la ventana. Debía bajar del auto, si no lo hacía… Algo les pasaría… A los tres…Gray se las ingenió para mantenerlo encerrado mientras la puerta contraria se abría lentamente. El chico se detuvo y miro la puerta con una extraña mirada que Erza noto de inmediato.

**-Que sucede?-**pregunto mirándolo pero él no la miraba a ella. La chica por la que se habían detenido subió y cerró la puerta tras acomodar su blanquecino vestido.

Tenía el pelo rubio hasta la parte alta de la espalda y en el tenía un pequeño gancho en forma de estrella negra. Llevaba puesto sobre su bien formado cuerpo un blanco vestido corto con volantes. El escote era un poco revelador. En sus pies calzaba unas sandalias romanas, cuyas cintas se acababan en lo alto de su pantorrilla. Su piel era un poco pálida, casi refinada. Una belleza sin precedentes. Agradeció a Gray con unas palabras en cuanto cerró la puerta.

En cuanto el auto se puso en Marcha, sus acaramelados ojos se toparon con los verdosos del peli rosa, quien los desvió rápidamente para reanudar su intento de escape. Gray y Erza lo miraron preocupados.

-**Disculpa a Natsu…-**comenzó a decir Erza.- **Se pone un poco nervioso cuando oscurece…**

**-Y tiene razón. Pocos saben las cosas que vienen con la noche**.-el contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora a Erza le dio un escalofrió, pero lo ignoro.

**-Por cierto cómo te llamas?-**pregunto Gray sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-**Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia…-**contesto ella con calma.-**Y ustedes?**

**-Yo soy Erza Scarlet- **comenzó a presentarse la pelirroja.-**Él es Gray Fullbuster y…**- Natsu la miro como rogando que no lo dijese.-**el antes mencionado, Natsu Dragneel.**

**- Natsu Dragneel…-**repitió Lucy acomodando su cabeza en el brazo y formando una sonrisa-**Bonito Nombre…**-Eso hizo que el chico sintiese un escalofrió.

-**No seas imbécil, agradece que a alguien le gusta tu nombre**- intento burlarse Gray. Natsu que ahora estaba tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la chica sin dejar de buscar rutas de escape lo ignoro.- **Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido.**

**-A mí me parece interesante.-**murmuro Lucy con un extraño tono de voz. Natsu trago duro y sin quererlo la miro a los ojos. Los ojos verdes chocaron con los caramelos mientras parecían mirar más allá. Había algo en esos ojos que Definitivamente no estaba bien… Entonces los ojos de Natsu notaron algo y segundos después se oscurecieron.

Un golpe sordo en el asiento de atrás hizo que tanto Erza como Gray volteasen a ver que sucedía. El peli rosa estaba recostado a la ventana con los ojos oscurecidos en una expresión indescifrable, pero que no decía nada bueno.

**-Natsu!**-grito Erza acomodándose para poder poner sus manos sobre el**.-Esta en shock…-**informo mirando a Gray preocupada. El chico la miro de la misma forma. Al rato se escuchó una fría, macabra y a pesar de eso, melodiosa risa.

**-Definitivamente interesante**-rio la rubia mientras se recostaba mejor en el asiento.- **Me encontré con un buen acompañante…**

**-Que rayos le hiciste?-**pregunto Erza sacando una espada de quien sabe dónde. Lucy rio aun más alto al ver el arma.

-**De veras piensas que lo hice yo? Debieron escucharlo cuando les advirtió no detenerse en las vías…-**se burló componiendo una aterradora sonrisa.

**-Como sabes eso?**-pregunto la pelirroja. Gray se había congelado mirando a la chica sin fijarse en la carretera.

-**El bosque se lo decía… SU voz era inconfundible.-**le contesto la rubia acercándose al peli rosa y acariciando su mejilla.-**Pero no lo escucharon y ahora tengo a mi pareja y chaperones… Me agrada que un chico como el haya aceptado la invitación**.-dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla. El peli rosa abrió sus ojos, para después cerrarlos por competo cayendo en el asiento

**-Que rayos le hiciste?**-pregunto Erza apuntándola mejor pero la rubia se acercó a la espada… Que entro perfectamente en el pecho de la chica. Los dos chicos la miraron espantados, aun más la pelirroja que comenzaba a temblar.

-**Piensan…**-comenzó a decir la chica acercándose a la pelirroja mientras la espada se hundía más en su pecho.**-Que esto…-** Scarlet intento soltarla, pero algo le impedía moverse. Sus ojos solo miraban como la hoja metálica se unía mas y más a esa nívea piel, de la que brotaba lentamente un líquido rojo-**me haría algo?-**interrogo Lucy acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja. La empuñadura de la espada estaba justo en su ensangrentado pecho, cuya sangre comenzaba a manchar los tapices del vehículo.

-**Qué quieres de nosotros?-**pregunto Gray desviando su atención.

**-Ya lo tengo, o eso creo…-**le dijo divertida sentándose de nuevo en su lugar mientras la espada salía de su pecho cubierta de sangre. La rubia sonrió divertida en una extraña mueca aterradora.-**Bienvenidos al Baile de los Muertos**.-Dicho esto desapareció, dejando como única evidencia de su presencia en el auto la sangre que lentamente caía sobre el asiento que ella utilizo.

* * *

.

* * *

Y que tal?

La verdad no queria subirlo todavia, pero mi hermana insistia tanto que aqui lo tienen.

Espero les haya gustado y tal vez asustado un poco. Este es solo el primer capitulo, por lo que nos esperan muchas cosas mas. A mi por escribir y a ustedes por leer.

Por favor, dejenme su opinion del fic. Es decir, un** REVIEW.**

.

Esta historia tratare de subirla l por la noche, con mas o menos una semana de diferencia.

.

Nos leemos

NekoFT


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Minna!**

**Nuevo capitulo de este baile especial... Disfruten**

**Fairy Tail es de Mashima**

* * *

Cap. 2

* * *

**_Premonición:_**_ Presentimiento o Presagio de que algo va a suceder._

* * *

El chico se hallaba sentado en el suelo de aquel oscuro lugar. De vez en cuando sonaba una melodiosa y oscura risa, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-**Quién eres?-**pregunto por enésima vez al escuchar esa voz. Y otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro resignado mirando alrededor… Entonces reparo en algo que no había visto.-**Que hace esto aquí?**-dijo sujetando el extraño medallón que le habían regalado.

El ambiente experimento un cambio. Ahora él se hallaba en el centro de un gran salón de baile, con muchas parejas de rostros indescifrables alrededor. Se levantó un tanto asustado por el cambio. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con una chica conocida que lo miraba desde una puerta que llevaba a un salón similar.

**-Espero sepas bailar**-le dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente. Levaba el mismo vestido cuando subió al auto. El hizo ademan de acercarse**.-No deberías moverte o despertaras.**

**-Por qué me trajiste aquí?**-pregunto Natsu curioso

-**Necesitaba una pareja**-acepto encogiéndose de hombros.-**El baile está a punto de comenzar…**

**-Cual baile?**-pregunto el peli rosa acercándose a ella, entonces sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo mientras caía al suelo. Lo último que miro fue como ella lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

**-El baile de los muertos…**

* * *

El peli rosa abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, asustando a los chicos que estaban hablando a su lado.

-**Natsu!-**grito Erza, pero este solo la miro perdido. La pelirroja lo volvió a acostar en la cama al notar que seguía medio dormido.-**Cuidado, no deberías levantarte tan rápido.**

**-Que… paso?**-pregunto el chico cerrando los ojos, por alguna razón la luz lo molestaba.

**-Después de… eso, te desmayaste y te traemos al hospital**.- le informo Gray mirándolo por encima de la chica.

-**Hospital**..-balbuceo Natsu abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor. Definitivamente ese lugar era un hospital: el blanco perpetuo, el olor a medicamentos, la blanca cama y el extraño "pop" que soltaba una maquina a su izquierda eran claras señales de ello.- EL chico se miró la ropa y vio que aun tenía la suya puesta.-**He dormido mucho?**

-**Ya casi amanece**.-le contesto Erza poniéndose en pie.-**Ahora que estas consciente me puedo retirar… Llámame cuando te den de alta. Nos vemos**.-dicho esto se retiró, dejando solos a los chicos.

-**Que me perdí?**-pregunto Natsu sentándose en la camilla, Gray lo agarro antes de que cayese de lado.-**Estoy mareado…**

**-No me sorprende-**le dijo el peli negro ayudándolo a colocarse en el borde.- **Te beso un fantasma.**

**-Que un fantasma me qué?**-pregunto Natsu asustado. Después recordó.- **ELLA ME BESO!?**

**-Cálmate que estamos en un hospital**-le dijo Gray callándole al ponerle una mano en la boca.- **Oye, que fue lo que te sucedió ahí?**

**-No sé de qué hablas**-le indico Natsu extrañado.

**-Después de que se miraran quedaste en shock, o al menos eso dictamino Erza.- **contesto Gray mirando al chico para ver su reacción. El peli rosa solo o miró fijamente un rato, antes de que su mirada comenzase a perderse…-**Oye… Natsu!**-el peli rosa sacudió la cabeza y miro al pelinegro confundido. Al rato se agarró la cabeza con su mano.

- **Mi cabeza…-**susurro cerrando los ojos. Gray miro a Natsu un tanto preocupado. Al rato se asomó un tipo con bata blanca.

-**Hola mocosos!-**saludo el viejo doctor Gildarts. Miro a Gray y después a Natsu, quien sostenía su cabeza.-**Como te sientes, Natsu?**

**-Solo tengo un poco de jaqueca**-se quejó Natsu alzando la vista para verlo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos vislumbraron otra escena

El chico se encontraba en una estación de trenes, donde no había nadie excepto el. Natsu miro alrededor. El ambiente era pesado, tanto que le costaba respirar. Intento caminar pero no pudo, otra vez, miro a ambos lados para después ver por el rabillo del ojo como alguien apareció frente a él. Era la chica que conoció en el auto de GRAY… Pero diferente.

Su rubia melena sequia cayendo lisa por su espalda, pero había algo en ella que le daba claridad. No llevaba el vestido blanco, sino uno negro similar. Sonreía con ternura, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario. El chico trato de hablarle, pero no pudo.

-**No desesperes**…-le indico la chica acercándose un poco más a él-**Espero que sepas las reglas de un baile… De otro modo tendremos algunos problemas…-**Natsu se limitó a mirar sus labios, sabía que si miraba a sus ojos no podría hacer nada.-**La danza es precisa, calculada… No hay forma de que su paso sea estropeado**.-le indico mirándolo mientras daba una vuelta alrededor.-**Aun no crees en lo que sucede?-**le pregunto cerca de su oreja. El muchacho sintió su aliento y le entraron Nauseas. No sabía cómo, pero esa chica expiraba maldad.

-**Quién eres?**-pregunto el muchacho por fin. La rubia soltó una risotada

-**Solo sabes hacer preguntas?-**pregunto la chica al recuperarse**- Porque no preguntaste en que estas metido?-**le interrogo con burla.-**Y no era que le temías a lo que vive en la oscuridad? Yo quería verte temblando.**

**-Por qué me trajiste aquí?**-le pregunto Natsu sin mirarla.

-**Eres aburrido.-**Se quejó la rubia empujándolo al suelo para que se sentase, sujetándolo por los hombros. El cuerpo de Natsu obedeció sin permiso de su dueño. Al rato ella se inclinó y le hablo.-**Veamos qué haces al ver esto…-**Y desapareció en la oscuridad. Natsu trato de ver algo, pero no lo conseguía. Trato de moverse y tampoco podía.

Entonces la estación comenzó a llenarse de personas, personas desconocidas que no parecían ver al chico. Natsu intento hablar y, nuevamente no podía, parecía que aquella chica controlaba el límite de sus acciones a cada momento. El chico se sintió inquieto… Por qué lo levaría ahí?

**-No es nada grave… o eso espero**-Natsu abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, viendo como una de sus mejores amigas se acercaba con su peli azul chico.

**-Erza, que me estas ocultando?**-pregunto el chico deteniéndola y examinando sus ojos. Natsu observaba todo de piedra, otra vez lo inundo un mal presentimiento. Se limitó a observar con un mal sabor de la boca.

**-No es que oculte algo.-** le dijo bajando la mirada. El invisible peli rosa miraba alrededor buscando algún indicio de por qué veía esto**.-Es que todavía no sé si es verdad. SI te lo dijera creo que no me creerías…-**Natsu vislumbro a la misma chica de antes, en el lugar por donde supuestamente debía llegar el tren. Al notar su mirada ella sonrió con suficiencia. Un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-**Puedes confiar en mí, Erza…-**le indico Jeral subiéndole la mirada. Ella se sonrojo. El sonido de que el tren se acercaba inundo la estación.

**-Gracias… Jeral**-le contesto ella acercándose para después robarle un beso. El pitido se incrementó y Natsu supo lo que iba a suceder. Intento moverse y avisarles a sus amigos, pero no logro nada.

EL tren se asomó por donde estaba a chica rubia y al pasar ante ella, el conductor piso el freno. Ella desapareció, pero el tren ya había frenado. Algo sucedió… Y se descarrilo. Natsu presencio como el tren se subía al andén y como Jeral cubría a Erza en un vano intento de evitar el golpe. El tren se los llevó a ambos, terminando de estrellarse en la pared de enfrente.

EL peli rosa abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero tan rápido como sucedió el lugar quedo cubierto por oscuridad. Sus sentidos debían fallar, eso no podía ser real. Y no lo era.

**-Has lo que te plazca**-se escuchó la voz de la chica en todo el lugar.-**Por ahora**

* * *

**-Natsu… Natsu responde**-siguió llamando Gildarts iluminando uno de sus ojos. Después de que Natsu lo mirase quedo con la mirada perdida mirando la nada. Gray intento en un principio hacerlo reaccionar, pero después Gildarts quedo a cargo.-**Natsu…**

**-El tren…-**balbuceo el chico como respuesta. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.-**El tren…**

**-Que sucede?**-pregunto Gray preocupado. Gildarts no le prestó atención, centro su atención en el peli rosa. Natsu levanto la vista y lo miro, aun con los ojos perdidos

-**Erza… tren**-Gildarts y Gray se miraron. Hace unos instantes la pelirroja les había llamado diciendo que se dirigía con su novio, Jeral, a la estación para ir a un parque.-**No debe… Detenla…**

**-Natsu. Algo le sucederá a Erza?-**pregunto Gray ignorando la cara de Gildarts ante la pregunta. El peli rosa asintió, para después cerrar sus ojos y caer hacia un lado. Ambos se preocuparon y se acercaron.

**-Se ha quedado dormido**.-dictamino asombrado Gildarts. Gray miro al inconsciente peli rosa un momento para después acercarse a la puerta-**Gray… Que fue eso**?-le pregunto el doctor cuando ya tenía una mano en la puerta.-**Que sucedió realmente?-** Gray lo miro sobre el hombro con su mirada normal.

**-Eso me gustaría saber**.-le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una pelirroja y un peli azul bajaban las escaleras que lo llevarían a la estación a nivel. Ambos estaban sujetos por la mano.

**-Y como Sigue Natsu?-**pregunto Jeral un tanto preocupado.-Escuche que lo llevaron al hospital.-Erza se tensó y miro abajo.-**Acaso es grave?**

**-No es nada grave… o eso espero**-Le contesto la chica con un suspiro. Sus ojos lo miraban con preocupación, como si anhelasen contarle algo y no supiese que era. Ya habían llegado a la estación.

** -Erza, que me estas ocultando?**-pregunto el chico deteniéndola y examinando sus ojos. Ella los miró fijamente un rato

**-No es que oculte algo**.- le dijo bajando la mirada. Jeral la miro dudoso-**Es que todavía no sé si es verdad. Si te lo dijera…-**El bolsillo de la chica sonó haciendo que ambos lo mirasen. La chica metió la mano en el bolsillo y se preocupa al leer el numero.-**Es Gray.**

-**Contesta** **en altavoz**-le indico Jeral acercándose a escuchar.-**Yo también quiero saber.**

**-Vale**.-le contesto ella encendiéndolo en alta voz. El pitido del tren se escuchó por la estación.- **Que sucede Gray?**

**-Erza sal de la estación ahora**-le dijo el chico desde el teléfono. Los dos escuchas notaron el tono de voz del muchacho.

**-Que sucede Gray?-**pregunto Ella un tanto asustada.

-**Es Natsu el… bueno…-**comenzó a decir.- **Olvídalo solo sal de ahí.**

**-Pero…**

**-AHORA!-**Le grito Gray desde el otro lado. Erza miro a Jeral y el asintió. Los dos corrieron para salir de la estación. Cuando ya estaban lejos escucharon un sonido fuerte, imprevisible… Ambos voltearon a tiempo para ver como la parte frontal del tren que estaban esperando atravesaba el edificio de la estación, con una sinfonía de gritos desesperados de fondo.

La parte frontal del tren tenía manchas oscuras…rojizas. Erza se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Jeral abría los ojos a mas no poder. El sonido del descarrilamiento del tren seguía escuchándose a la distancia y ya no eran los únicos que lo miraban. Un instante después se vieron las llamas. Erza se acercó el auricular de su celular a la oreja.

-**Gray… Si-Sigues ahí?-**pregunto la chica con voz débil

-**Que fue ese sonido?-**pregunto Gray asustado desde su lado. El fuego incrementaba y se escucharon varios gritos-**Erza? Erza? ERZA?!-**Jeral agarro el teléfono pues la dueña no parecía capaz de contestar.

**-Gray… El tren se descarrilo… La estación ha quedado destruida.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin del cap.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Intentare no hablar mucho, pero puedo decir que muchas cosas son lo que no son...**_

_**.**_

_**Y que les gusto mas? Me agradaría saber que opinan del tema. **_

_**Muchas gracias a AnikaSukino 5d, FT-chan, Happytrol, scardtris y a mi hermanita por dejar un review.**_

_**.**_

_**Esto no termina. Nos veremos... En el Baile de los Muertos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos..._**

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo de este baile singular... Espero os guste..._**

**_FT es de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**La vez anterior...**

_-Que fue ese sonido?-pregunto Gray asustado desde su lado. El fuego incrementaba y se escucharon varios gritos-Erza? Erza? ERZA?!-Jeral agarro el teléfono pues la dueña no parecía capaz de contestar._

_-Gray… El tren se descarrilo… La estación ha quedado destruida._

* * *

.

* * *

Cap. 3.

* * *

**_Medium_**_: Persona que es considerada foco de poderes psíquicos o de interferencia espiritual con fantasmas, duendes, etc. Un médium actúa, a sabiendas o no, como intermediario entre el mundo de los fantasmas, demonios y almas en pena, y el mundo de lo material de nuestra vida diaria…_

* * *

**-Natsu te lo dijo mientras estaba en alguna especie de trance**.-repitió Jeral lentamente. Tanto Erza como el habían llegado en un taxi desde el lugar donde se produjo el accidente. La chica estaba sentada al lado de la cama en la que reposaba el peli rosa, ahora con una mascarilla y bata de hospital.

**-No solo eso…-**indico el peli negro mirando el suelo.-**Cuando volví a la habitación Gildarts me aviso que Natsu tenía varios golpes de antes de entrar aquí… Y eso no estaba cuando entramos a emergencias. Dice que si mejora podría irse mañana, pero no lo veo muy convencido.**

**-No comprendo**-acepto Jeral negando con la cabeza**.-Me estás diciendo que Natsu se volvió alguna especie de adivino?**

**-No creo que sea eso…**-murmuro el chico abriendo los ojos lentamente. Los otros tres se alarmaron al verlo. EL los miro a cada uno, centrándose más en Erza y Jeral. El chico casi se echa a llorar**.-Están bien…**

**-Gracias a ti-**le dijo Erza acariciándole el brazo. Natsu compuso una mueca de dolor.-**Estas bien?**

**-No se… me dolió.**-acepto el mirándose el brazo, que estaba en perfecto estado.-**Me alegra que lo hayan logrado…-**cambio de tema incorporándose y quitándose la molesta mascarilla.

-**No creo que deberías hacer eso**.-le indico Jeral, pero él lo ignoro.-**Me podrías decir que sucede contigo?**

**-Créeme que no tengo idea.-**confeso el peli rosa al fin sentado. No miraba a sus amigos parecía más interesado en sus manos.-**Ella… quería que lo viera. Quería ver que haría…**

**-Ella?-**interrogo Erza. Natsu la miro con una trémula mirada.

**-No quiero sonar molesto, pero la próxima vez que diga no se detengan: Háganlo**.-les dijo sin dejar de mirarlos.

**-Esa chica era la que los detuvo en el camino?-**interrogo Jeral. Natsu asintió. Jeral lo miro fijamente.-**Esto es increíble…**

**-Y lo hemos vivid**o.-acepto Gray. Luego Miro a Natsu-**que te dijo?**

**-Algo de…. De seguir las reglas del baile. Que la danza tenía un ritmo o algo así…. Me cuesta recordar**-admitió por fin rascándose la cabeza**-Creen que significa algo?**

**-Baile… Se referiría a ese baile de los muertos?**-pregunto Erza mirando a sus amigos. Natsu miro el techo…

**-Es lo más probable**…-comento por lo bajo. Todos se pusieron a pensar, en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una enfermera que se asomó.

**-El horario de visitas termino**.-indico un tanto nerviosa.-**Sumimasen…**

**-No te preocupes, Aries**-le dijo Erza poniéndose en pie- **en un rato salimos**-la peli rosa asintió y cerró la puerta. Erza miro a los chicos-**Creen…**

**-No sabemos-**contesto **Natsu.-Por ahora váyanse, cualquier cosa los llamo**.-Los tres no parecían muy seguros de eso.- **Oye… Y donde está mi celular?-**pregunto al rato buscándolo alrededor. Gray se lo lanzo.-**Sirves de algo hielito.**

**-Como me has llamado flamitas?**

**-Cómo has escuchado ice cream**-le contesto el chico desde la camilla.

-**Me las pagaras cerebro fundido**

**-No puedes conmigo princesita**

**-Están peleando?-**pregunto la pelirroja

-**Por supuesto que no**-aceptaron ambos sin moverse de su lugar. Jeral sonrió pero desvió su mirada a la ventana, donde le pareció ver una sombra….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu no podía dormir. Por alguna curiosa, y macabra razón del destino, se hallaba caminando en los pasillos del hospital, guiado por alguna curiosa sensación. Se había hartado de quedarse acostado en la oscura habitación mirando el tonto techo. Algo le decía que debía salir de ahí y así lo hizo, llegando a su posición actual.

Y por alguna razón no estaba solo. No veía a Nadie, pero sabía que los pasillos estaban repletos de voces que susurraban cosas incomprensibles. Era un hecho curioso y perturbador. El chico miro cada pasillo con el que se encontraba, pero no había nada nuevo.

-**Es curioso… Hace tiempo no me sucedía** esto-menciono al aire tras sentir que debía caminar al lado contrario del pasillo en el que se encontraba, como si hubiesen personas ahí. Las luces parpadearon alertándolo de un inminente peligro. El chico miro alrededor como buscando algo y vio una silueta femenina al final del pasillo. Las luces seguían parpadeantes y cuando la luz reinaba no veía a la chica, pero cuando se apagaban podía ver su silueta en la pared, como si fuese una sombra. Natsu observo un rato la silueta hasta que decidió alejarse del lugar. Cuando se dio la vuelta las luces se apagaron por completo y ante el apareció la chica con vestido blanco.

**-Debiste escuchar**.-le dijo con una sonrisa. Natsu se alejó dos pasos de ella**.-La danza es precisa… SI no sabes bailar, no puedes participar. Pero me agrada lo que hiciste.**

**-EN primera, No quiero participar**-le dijo el chico mirándola con el ceño fruncido.-**En segunda, no se bailar y no le veo la gracia a dar vueltas por un salón agarrado de alguien**.-La chica rio un poco, una risa completamente distinta a la que recordaba, una más armoniosa, pero no lo comento**- Y en tercera, ¿Por qué yo?-**la chica lo miro con el ceño un tanto fruncido y una sombría sonrisa en su cara.

-**No tenías que ser tu**-acepto la chica mirándolo fijamente.-**Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de que uno fuese mi pareja.**

**-No sé a qué te refieres**.-le dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para irse. La chica le sujeto de la muñeca. Al chico lo recorrió un escalofrío y se volteo. La expresión de la chica era completamente diferente. El agarre se fortaleció.

**-El baile debe seguir**.-le dijo acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda. Una sensación asfixiante le rodeo, ahogándolo.-**Sigue el compás… Déjate llevar.**

**-Aléjate de mí..-**dijo el chico tratando de quitársela de encima, pero ella en vez de alejarse lo sujetaba contra sí más fuerte. Le besa el cuello con deleite. El chico dejo de forcejear al sentir ese frio contacto sobre su piel, era una sensación horripilante.-**Déjame en paz.-**musito quedamente a la vez que el ambiente se volvía helado.

**-No puedo…-**le dijo la chica sin soltarlo y el no hacia ningún intento de liberarse.-**Pero te puedo decir algo interesante… Si evitas bailar, participas en la danza. Si cambias la melodía, el ritmo cambia también para mal o bien ajeno… No lo olvides.**-Natsu trago duro y trato de verla. Grave error.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa terriblemente macabra, con ojos completamente negros y el pelo sucio y revuelto. Los brazos que lo aprisionaban eran pálidos, huesudos, blanquecinos… Muertos. El vestido que traía estaba rasgado, hecho jirones y cubierto de un líquido espeso que goteaba hasta el suelo tiñéndolo de carmesí. Natsu no pudo evitar olfatear y por poco regresa lo que comió. Ella se apegó aún más a él, y con ello aumentaba esa terrible sensación que él ya tenía. Después se separó y, tras dedicarle una trémula mirada, desapareció cuando las luces se encendían nuevamente.

El chico miro el suelo, aun teñido de ese rojizo color... Miro el desierto pasillo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse observado... Trato de alejarse, pero resbalo al caer. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a correr, huyendo del lugar. Sin razón aparente escucho el sonido de un avión, seguido de una serie de chirridos metálicos que lo obligaron a detenerse y taparse los oídos. Hubiese gritado de no ser porque una pequeña parte de él todavía creía que todo era un sueño, una falsa realidad.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu salió del hospital, bajo la advertencia de Gildarts de que estaría bajo vigilancia. Sus amigos lo habían ido a buscar, pero el no hablo en todo el camino.

-**Que sucede Flamitas?-**pregunto Gray curioso ante el hecho de que no hablase.-**No entraste en ese trance otra vez. O sí?**

**-Te parece divertido bromear con eso?**-le pregunto el peli rosa fulminándolo con la mirada.

**-Ayer no estabas así. Que sucedió?-**pregunto Erza deteniéndolo por el hombro, pero el chico se soltó. Natsu la miro un momento y suspiro.

**-La vi de nuevo**.-aseguro el chico mirando el suelo. Erza y Gray intercambiaron miradas.-**Hablo otra vez de un baile…Y…**-Natsu se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el cuello, como si le doliese.-**Mejor me callo.**

**-Por qué?-**pegunto Erza. Natsu la miro confundido

-**No tengo idea…-**acepto el chico.- **Creo que fue por que dijo "Si evitas bailar, participas en la danza. Si cambias la melodía, el ritmo cambia también para mal o bien ajeno…"-**les dijo mientras doblaban la esquina.-**A mi parecer no le agrado lo de la estación**.-Erza se abrazó a sí misma.

**-No me lo recuerdes…-**le dijo sin mirarlo.-**Anoche casi ni pude dormir pensando en… esto.**

**-Deberíamos investigar un poco del tema**.- aseguro Gray.-**Esto no puede quedarse así.**

**-No me parece mala idea.**-acepto Natsu alzando la vista. Al hacerlo noto de inmediato que ya habían llegado a su edificio. Más que edificio, era una casa con muchos cuartos en alquiler, doce para ser exactos. Los amigos entraron por enfrente y saludaron a la recepcionista antes de llegar al apartamento del peli rosa.

-**Bienvenidos chicos-**saludo Mira desde su posición detrás del escritorio. Luego miro al peli rosa.-¿**Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Es que le contaron a todos por aquí?-**pregunto Natsu e voz alta. Mira rio.

-**No puedes ocultar nada en esta casa**-le aseguro ella guiñándole un ojo. Natsu se sonrojo un poco y sus amigos rieron a su espalda.-**Además Gildarts llamo.**

**-No tienen remedio…**-acepto el chico negando con la cabeza.-**Estoy bien**-mintió descaradamente. Sus amigos lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero Mira frunció un poco los labios.

**-No me mientas**-le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- **Te conozco de siempre, se cuándo me mientes.**-Natsu frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado.-**Ves? Me evitas.**

**-No es nada grave Mira**-le contesto el chico. El ambiente se tensó un poco, por lo que Erza decidió intervenir.

**-Y donde esta Elfman? Es raro no escucharlo gritar cuando se llega**.-pregunto con calma.

-**Es que se les ha olvidado?-**pregunto Mira apoyando su cabeza en su mano.-**No me sorprende, lo de Natsu debió preocuparlos mucho…**

**-Que sucede Mira?-**pregunto Natsu confuso. Ella lo miro con un falso gesto molesto.

-**Lissana llega hoy de Inglaterra**-le dijo con una sonrisita. Erza y Gray pusieron gesto de recordarlo.

-**Cierto, se me había olvidado**-menciono el chico rascándose la cabeza**.-Rayos ya pasaron dos años…**

**-Me pregunto qué tanto creció Lissana en este tiempo-**menciono Erza asintiendo**.-Tu qué opinas Natsu?**-pregunto mirándolo. EL chico se estaba cubriendo las orejas con las manos.-**Natsu que sucede?**

**-Ya basta**…-balbuceo el chico mirando al suelo. Al rato cayo de rodillas, alarmando a los presentes.-**Déjalos…-**susurro casi llorando.

**-Natsu, que sucede?-**pregunto Mira acercándose. Erza se arrodillo a su lado y trato de buscarle la mirada, pero él se negó a verla. La pelirroja intercambio una mirada con Gray y el chico entendió de inmediato. Algo estaba haciendo ese ser….

**-Natsu reacciona, Natsu**.-le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro. El chico dejo de balbucear y la miro. Su mirada estaba oscurecida, pero estaba llorando.

- **Si evita bailar, participa en la danza. Si cambia la melodía, el ritmo lo hará también…-**le dijo para después volver a ver el suelo. Erza se tensó al reconocer las palabras. Esto no era bueno.

**-Llevémoslo a su habitación**-razono Gray sujetando a Natsu de un brazo y poniéndolo en pie. El peli rosa obedeció, pero no despego la mano de sus oídos.-**Creo que es lo mejor.**

**-Y si llamamos a Gildarts?**-pregunto la albina preocupada, mirando como seguía el peli rosa.

**-No creo que ayude mucho**-menciono Gray caminando con su amigo escaleras arriba. Erza y Mira intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a los chicos.

Si alguna hubiese mirado atrás se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo una rubia con un vestido negro se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio con una temible sonrisa.

-**Veamos que sucede cuando bailas sin querer…**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_"Este es uno de los peores accidentes documentados en la historia." Decía el comentador de la televisión "El avión 3b-14, con destino de Inglaterra a Fiore, sufrió fallos técnicos y termino estrellándose contra la terminal de pasajeros, destruyendo a ambos en el choque. Por ahora el número de víctimas fatales se estima en un aproximado de…"_** la televisión se apagó.

-**Mira…yo**-intento decir Erza, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Los cuatro se encontraban en el apartamento de Natsu, quien ya se había recuperado y miraba a la desconsolada albina con una mueca de impotencia.

**-Lo siento…-**se disculpó el peli rosa bajando la cabeza. Todos lo miraron.

**-N-No fue tu-tu culpa**-le dijo Mira tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo.-**Ni-Nadie podía saber que-que iba a su-suceder…**-Erza y Gray miraron a Natsu que de nuevo recupero su mueca de impotencia.

-**Yo…**-trato de hablar, pero alguien toco a la puerta. Gray se acercó y la abrió. Detrás de ella se encontraba un conocido sujeto rubio y de actitud de Matón. Gray se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar-**Laxus…**-lo reconoció Natsu. El rubio lo ignoro y atravesó el lugar para colocarse frente a la albina, quien lo miro fijamente

**-Escuche las noticias**-le dijo como respuesta. Mira se levantó y se acercó a abrazarlo. El la envolvió protectoramente con sus brazos. Los tres amigos se miraron.-**De veras lo lamento Mira…**

**-Laxus…-**suspiro ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Los otros tres colados en la escena se levantaron y los dejaron solos, cerrando la puerta al salir. Los tres se encaminaron a la parte alta de la casa, donde había un balcón solitario. AL llegar los tres se colocaron en sus lugares de siempre: Natsu sentado sobre el barandal, Gray sentado y apoyándose en una pared, y Erza recostada contra la pared al lado de la puerta. El silencio reinaba en el lugar.

-**Sabias que sucedería-**pregunto, no… Afirmo Erza mirando a Natsu. El chico no la miraba, estaba centrado en algún punto lejano. Aun así asintió-**Por qué no dijiste nada?**

-**No podía…-**le dijo con voz triste.-**Cada vez que quería hablar…-**Un notable escalofrió lo recorrió, haciendo que ambos lo mirasen.-**Ella me hacía escuchar cosas**…

-**Pero no podías avisar que el avión se iba a estrellar?-**pregunto Gray con falta de delicadeza. Erza lo fulmino con la mirada-**Lo siento…**

**-No sabía que el avión se estrellaría**-contesto Natsu aun sin mirarlo.-**Solo que algo sucedería… Pero no el que…**- Natsu comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido. Gray se levantó y lo sujeto antes de que se cayese. Erza lo miro un tanto preocupada.

-**Me encanta jugar con los mortales… darles calma y después verlos sufrir…-**dijo una voz en el lugar, a la vez que este se enfriaba ligeramente. Los dos muchachos miraron alrededor, pero no había nada.

* * *

**_Fin del Capitulo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y no me maten con la muerte de los Strauss... Se que el tema de Natsu malo es repetitivo, pero pronto les dare una razon... Pronto... No mucho... No se..._**

**_Y una aclaración: Natsu NO le teme a la oscuridad, sino aquello invisble que se oculta en ella. No es lo mismo._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer hasta aca. Y espero que me dejen un lindo Review de su opinión del cap (en el anterior alguien dijo que lo leyó en la noche... Sorry pero me alegra que te asustara)_**

**_Y también gracias a naru-chan, FT-chan, Karlina247, Suyai (aunque tarde), Tales of D, Nathy-Chan Tensi, Gialeslie y a AnikaSukino 5d por comentar el anterior._**

**_._**

**_Nos leemos nuevamente... En el Baile de los Muertos._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola Minna_**

**_Aquí de nuevo con otro cap de esta silenciosa danza..._**

**_Espero os guste. FT no es mio._**

* * *

-_Pero no podías avisar que el avión se iba a estrellar?-pregunto Gray con falta de delicadeza. Erza lo fulmino con la mirada-Lo siento…_

_-No sabía que el avión se estrellaría-contesto Natsu aun sin mirarlo.-Solo que algo sucedería… Pero no el que…- Natsu comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido. Gray se levantó y lo sujeto antes de que se cayese. Erza lo miro un tanto preocupada._

_-Me encanta jugar con los mortales… darles calma y después verlos sufrir…-dijo una voz en el lugar, a la vez que este se enfriaba ligeramente. Los dos muchachos miraron alrededor, pero no había nada._

* * *

.

* * *

Cap. 4

* * *

**_Radiestesia:_**_ Actividad paracientífica que se basa en la afirmación de que los estímulos eléctricos, electromagnéticos, magnetismos y radiaciones de un cuerpo emisor pueden ser percibidos y, en ocasiones, manejados por una persona, que cumple ciertas condiciones, por medio de artefactos sencillos mantenidos en suspensión inestable como un péndulo._

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde ese acontecimiento. El accidente del avión no había sido tan grave como lo habían plantado en las noticias. Pero dos cosas eran seguras para los que estaban presentes: Lissana había muerto en el choque y Elfman estaba grave en el hospital.

Mirajane apenas se enteró de la condición de su hermano preparo su estadía en la ciudad de Crocus, pues su hermano se hallaba recluido en ese lugar. Junto a ella se fue su novio Laxus, que tenía un apartamento para ambos. Los de la casa los despidieron, dándole las condolencias y deseándoles lo mejor.

Natsu había dormido todo ese tiempo, balbuceando cosas en sueños mientras se revolvía en la cama. Sus amigos lo habían acompañado por un largo rato. Es cierto que los chicos se sorprendieron cuando bajaron con él Inconsciente, pero como ya sabían que había estado en el hospital no se lo tomaron tan en serio, pero eso no evito que se preocupasen por el peli rosa.

Erza y Gray, con la ayuda de Jeral, comenzaron su investigación sobre la posible respuesta a lo que sucedía. Se metieron a la biblioteca central y rastrearon todo libro que tratase de fantasmas, sucesos paranormales, premoniciones, accidentes misteriosos… todo lo relacionado al tema. Los libros que pedían prestados eran llevados al cuarto de Natsu, y estudiados meticulosamente.

-**Creo que encontré algo**.-menciono Jeral irguiéndose en la silla El pelinegro dejo de leer su libro y centro su mirada e él, mientras Erza se colocaba a su lado.-**Mira.**

-"**Medium: Persona que es considerada foco de poderes psíquicos o de interferencia espiritual con fantasmas, duendes, etc. Un médium actúa, a sabiendas o no, como intermediario entre el mundo de los fantasmas, demonios y almas en pena, y el mundo de lo material de nuestra vida diaria…"-**leyó la pelirroja en voz alta para que Gray escuchase.

-**Estas sugiriendo que Natsu es un médium?-**pregunto Gray alzando una ceja.-**En serio?**

**-Aquí dice que algunos médiums tienen poderes premonitorios, psíquicos o algo así-le **dijo Jeral.**-Y tienes que admitir que no es una teoría tan alocada. Se encontraron a una chica que no murió cuando una espada le atravesó el pecho, lo cual señala que no estaba viva; -**a Erza y a Gray les recorre un escalofrio-**Natsu se enteró antes que nadie no de uno, sino de dos serios accidentes que afectaron apersonas que él conoce; dice que la misma chica que les hablo en el auto le encontró en un sueño y en el hospital; y si a eso le sumamos como lo conocieron tenemos la respuesta.-**termino el peli azul recostándose en la silla.-**Y estoy seguro que ustedes recuerdan como lo hicieron.-** Los dos chicos lo miraron, recordando.

Flashback

**_-Ese maestro vale porras!-_**_grito un semidesnudo Gray de nueve años siendo callado por el golpe de una pelirroja de casi la misma edad.-__**Auch! Deja de golpearme Erza!**_

_-__**No deberías decir esas palabra**__s-le regaño la chica sin miramientos.-__**Sabes que debes respetar a tus mayores.**_

_-__**Mayores ni que nada. Estamos en cuarto, no en secundaria**__-le contesto a punto de ganarse otro golpe, de no ser porque al esquivarlo choco con alguien que estaba parado en la calle, tirándolo al suelo.- __**Ey!**_

**_-Serás idiota, Gray.-_**_le espeto Erza mirándolo enojada.-__**Discúlpalo, mi amigo es algo inútil**_

_-__**Oye!-**__se quejó débilmente Gray.-__**Y siento tirarte… Ey, no eres el nuevo?-**__la niña se centró en el chico que seguía sentado en el suelo mirándolos extrañado. EL chico tenía el pelo de un curioso tono rosa, llevaba un abrigo largo rojo y una bufanda, pues se hallaban en invierno.-__**Oye te estoy hablando.**_

_-__**Me está hablando… Ahora qué hago**__?-pregunto el niño a la nada, ganándose miradas extrañas del trio.- __**Contestar? Pero me tiro al suelo ese tonto desnudista**__._

_-__**Ey, que estoy tratando de sonar amable.-**__le espeto Gray, pero Erza lo hecho a un lado_

_-__**Con quien hablas?-**__pregunto Erza tendiéndole la mano. El niño la miro un rato para después aceptarla. Cuando estuvo de pie los miro aun curioso.-__**Me puedes contestar?**_

**_-Con la voz rara_**_-comento el niño señalando arriba.- __**No me ha dejado tranquilo desde que llegue, así que decidí hablarle.**_

**_-Voz rara?_**_-pregunto Erza mirando alrededor-__**Pero yo no veo a nadie.**_

**_-Porque es una voz, daaaa_**_-le contesto el peli rosa negando con la cabeza.-__**Por eso no hablo con las niñas…**__-después bajo la mirada un poco triste.-__**Ni con nadie**__…-El chico miro hacia un lado.-__**Tu no cuentas**__.-añadió dándose la vuelta y caminando lejos._

_-__**Ey Espera!-**__le dijo Erza colocándose a su lado.-__**Me caes bien, ahora serás mi amigo**__.-le dijo con suficiencia. El niño parpadeo_

_-__**No entendí.-**__ aseguro Ladeando la cabeza. Como toda respuesta ella estiro su mano a modo de saludo._

_-__**Me llamo Erza Scarlet.-**__ la niña fulmino a Gray con la mirada. El chico trago duro y después desvió la mirada_

_-__**Gray Fullbuster**__.-dijo de mala gana. El peli rosa los miro con curiosidad para después tomar la mano de Erza con una gran sonrisa.-__**Y tú qué?**_

_-__**Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto conocerlos.**_

Fin Flashback

-**Tienes razón**-acepto Erza sentándose en una silla cerca del peli azul- **Pero por que no nos dimos cuenta antes?**

**-Porque después de que nos conoció dejo de escuchar esas voces raras, así que lo asociamos a amigos imaginarios.**-le recordó Gray resaltando lo obvio.-**Rayos, este asunto me pone los pelos de punta.**

**-No eres el único hielito-**dijo una voz desde la puerta que daba a la habitación. Los tres voltearon para ver como Natsu les dirigía una cansada mirada y una sonrisita.-**Me alegra ver que se encuentran como en su casa…-**Erza se levantó y fue a abrazarlo. Jeral los fulmino con la mirada, pero no podía odiarlo.

-**Como te encuentras?-**pregunto Jeral mirándolo con ojo crítico después de que Erza se separara. Ella también lo vio de esa manera.

**-Como si hubiese corrido una maratón de kilómetro y medio sin descansar**.-admitió Natsu con un bostezo.-**Cuanto tiempo dormí?**

**-Dos días.-**contesto Erza sin miramientos. Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par.

**-Rayos**-murmuro pasándose la mano por la cara.- **Que me perdí?-**pregunto mirándolos preocupado.

-**Sera mejor que te sientes**.-le aconsejo Erza mostrándole una silla. El chico obedeció. La chica suspiro.-**Lissana murió en el accidente y Elfman esta grave en el hospital. Mira fue a verlo junto a Laxus**-le dijo firmemente. Él parpadeo y, para sorpresa de todos, suspiro.-**Se puede saber por qué te ves tan tranquilo después de escuchar de la muerte de una de tus mejores amigas?**

-**Porque Lissana no está muerta**-contesto con tranquilidad-**Lo que me tenía preocupado era como Se pondría Mira si Elfman moría…**

**-Como que no está muerta?-**pregunto Gray poniéndose en pie.-**El avión quedo destruido!**

**-Pero ella no estaba ahí**-afirmo Natsu tranquilo. Todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta-**Sigue en Inglaterra, pero no sé por qué no se comunica…**

**-Y eso lo sabes por**…-comenzó a indicar Jeral.

-**No estoy seguro, solo lo sé-**acepto Natsu mirándolo confundido.-**Es raro… Pero sé que no ha muerto.**

-**Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo**-aseguro Erza.- **Es que… ella misma le confirmo a Mira que llegaría en ese avión.**

-**Creo que podrías llamar a la aerolínea**-menciono Natsu mirando por la ventana-**Ella no subió a ese avión.-**aseguro.

**-Yo te creo**-aseguro Jeral ganándose tres miradas sorprendidas.-**Acabamos de leerlo no? Los Medium saben cosas que nosotros no.**

-**Medium, que es eso?-**pregunto Natsu confundido.-**Me pueden explicar ahora o tendré que investigar por mi cuenta? -**Como respuesta Gray le tiro el libro, cuando lo atrapo lo abrió por la pagina que marcaba. Leyó lentamente hasta llegar a un punto, para después releer lo escrito. Y así o hizo otras tres veces.-**Están bromeando**.

-**Es lo más cerca que hemos encontrado que tenga similitud a lo que está pasando.-**afirmo Jeral sentándose en la mesa.- **De las respuestas cuasi lógicas, esa es la mejor.**

-**Y como explicas que yo sea uno de esos sin saberlo?**-pregunto Natsu cerrando el libro.- **Es cierto que antes escuchaba cosas, pero…**-el mismo se calló al recordar lo vivido en el hospital.-**No puede ser verdad. Es decir… Yo hablando con los muertos?**

**_-No es lo único que puedes hacer…-_**un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda en toda su extensión y se dio la vuelta para ver, pero no había nadie.

**-Sucede algo?-**pregunto Erza al verlo. El chico negó volviendo a mirar enfrente.-**Sabes que eres malo mintiendo…**

-**Solo digamos que ahora sí creo que me estoy volviendo loco.**-confirmo Natsu mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso.-**Volviendo al tema anterior… Como se puede probar eso?**

Antes de que alguno contestase, uno de los libros que habían traído cayó de la mesa, abriéndose en la caída. Gray, que estaba más cerca, lo tomo por la página abierta. La hojeo rápidamente y componiendo un molesto gesto, lo mostro a sus amigos.

-**Creo que tus poderes paranormales nos han dado la respuesta**.-ironizo señalando la hoja- **Radiestesia.**

**-Y eso es…-**comenzó a decir Natsu, pero Jeral ya se estaba moviendo. Busco entre las cosas del peli rosa y volvió con un mapa, un péndulo y una hoja de papel.- **Sea lo que sea que sea, no lo hare.**

**-La Radiestesia es un fenómeno paranormal que, bla,bla, bla**-leyo Gray aburrido- **Una sus espectaculares utilidades es su aplicación al hallazgo de cosas y personas desaparecidas.**

**-Estas insinuando que busque a Lissana?-**pregunto el chico incrédulo. Jeral abrió el mapa y puso el péndulo encima.-**Erza detenlos.**

-**No creo que debamos forzarlo a hacer esto**-argumento Erza.-**Inglaterra es muy grande, comencemos por algo pequeño.**

**-La idea era detenerlos**-repuso el Dragneel con una gota**.-Y ni siquiera sé que debo…-**El chico negó con la cabeza.-**Están Locos.**

**-Vamos Natsu, solo debes buscar alguna cosa pequeña en la ciudad-**aseguro Jeral pasándole el péndulo.**-Si no tienes poderes paranormales, no creo que suceda nada.-**El peli rosa lo miro dudoso y agarro el objeto.

-**Y que busco?-**pregunto mirando temeroso el mapa.

-**Qué tal si buscas la cosa esa que le robaron a Erza?-**pregunto Gray mirándolo fijamente. El chico trago duro.

-**Y si busco otra cosa?**

**-No, busca eso.**-señalo Erza sentándose a su lado.- **Vamos, no hay nada que perder.-**Natsu trago ruidosamente y agarro el extremo del péndulo, colocándolo sobre el papel. Todos se quedaron mirando el objeto que se meneo un rato hasta quedarse quieto.

**-Etto… Busca la cosa de Erza?**-pregunto Natsu dudoso. El objeto no hizo nada. Lo miraron por varios minutos y nada sucedía.

-**Esto es un fiasco**, -suspiro Gray llamando la atención, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.- **no Natsu?**- pregunto mirando a su amigo, que ahora miraba al péndulo fijamente.

-**Donde esta Lucy Hearthfilia?-**pregunto el chico sin despegar la mirada del objeto. Todos vieron el péndulo y notaron que el objeto se estaba meneando, aun cuando el brazo de Natsu estaba inmóvil.

Después de un rato comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del mapa, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Los amigos miraban perplejos como el objeto giraba cada vez más rápido hasta que sus círculos se vieron enormemente incrementados.

Los giros comenzaron a hacerse más inverosímiles, llegando a girar incluso sobre el antebrazo del chico. Entonces el objeto cambio su rotación sin detenerse y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, provocando un perturbante silbido. Del susto Natsu lo soltó y el objeto salió volando en línea recta hasta chocarse contra el espejo del peli rosa, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Ninguno se movió mientras los cristales caían sobre el péndulo, que reposaba inmóvil en el suelo. Natsu se levantó y se acercó a recogerlo. El chico lo sujeto y miro los trozos rotos de espejo que aún estaban sujetos por el marco. El reflejo de sus amigos mirando fue todo lo que vio por un momento, al siguiente un leve destello negro que casi lo hizo caer.

-**Etto… Chicos…-**pregunto sin dejar de ver el objeto.-**Vieron eso?**

-**El misterioso reflejo negro que cruzo el espejo mientras estabas frente a él?-**pregunto Gray, el chico asintió.-**No.**

-**Jodete hielito**.-le dijo Natsu molesto poniéndose en pie.- **Oigan, que opinan de eso?**

**-Que de verdad tienes contacto con el mundo espiritual-**señalo Erza reponiéndose del susto.-**Ahora qué?**

**-Yo opino que no deberíamos dejar solo a Natsu**-señalo Jeral mirándolo fijamente.-**No sé ustedes, pero creo que ese péndulo no choco con el espejo solo porque sí.**

-**Estoy de acuerdo**.-apunto Erza en mejor estado- **Pero ahora me pregunto qué sucederá…-**añadió por lo bajo. Luego miro al peli rosa-**Y por qué la mencionaste a ella?**

-**Me dio curiosidad**-admitió el chico sin mirarla.-**Creo que para averiguar algo más, debemos saber quién fue y su relación con el baile de los muertos…-**comento sin mirar a Nadie.

-**Te vas a desmayar de nuevo?-**interrogo Gray alzando la ceja. Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada, pero un rugido proveniente de la parte baja de su cuerpo lo hizo mirar a otro lado mientras Gray se echaba a reír.

-**Ni asustado se te quita lo tragón**-rio Jeral desde su puesto. El peli rosa lo ignoro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-**Jaja, gracioso**.-comento tomando lo que encontró-**Y que opinan?**

**-No me parece mala idea, y es mejor punto de partida del que teníamos.-** apoyo Erza, siendo secundada por Jeral y un molesto Gray. Después de que el peli rosa comiese algo los chicos planearon ir a la biblioteca de instituto ya que, quisieran o no, mañana tenían que ir a estudiar. La primera en quedarse con Natsu fue Erza, quien se ofreció voluntaria.

-**Le haces algo a mi chica y te la veras conmigo**-le dijo Jeral completamente serio, provocando las risas en el lugar y un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja.

Cuando Gray y Jeral, este último amenazando al peli rosa con la mirada, se fueron los amigos se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos. Es por esto que ninguno noto la oscura sombra que cruzo la habitación y se sentó a un lado del chico…

* * *

**_Fin del cap._**

**_Espero os haya gustado y me perdonen un poco por la trolleada con Lissana. Pero sigo diciendo que esta historia no es color de rosa..._**

**_Pero les digo que este baile es algo mas complicado que mantener el ritmo y el compás..._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer hasta este punto. Por favor déjenme un lindo Review para saber su opinion, pues me gusta saberlo (incluso me han dicho que debo transformar la historia a un libro. Me sonrojas... Gracias Vanilla-chi) _**

**_También agradezco a Vanilla-Chi (Si, otra vez), AnikaSukino 5d, Nathy-Chan Tenshi y a FT-chan por comentar el cap anterior. Me alegraron el día._**

**_._**

**_Nos leemos nuevamente... En el Baile de los Muertos._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a Todos_**

**_Aquí otra danza de este particular baile... Les gustaría participar?_**

**_Disfruten_**

**_FT no es mío._**

* * *

Cap. 5

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Alteración_**_: Acción y efecto de Alterar. Cambiar la forma o naturaleza de algo. Dañar o Estropear. Causar Nerviosismo o irritación a Alguien._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**-En serio estas bien Natsu?-**pregunto Erza al verlo mover el hombro circularmente. Ella llevaba una falda azulada, camisa blanca, medias largas negras y zapato café. Además de un chaleco rojizo que combinaba con la falda.

-**Sí, es solo que me molesta un poco el brazo**.-aseguro el chico mirando a los demás. El llevaba pantalones azulados, camisa blanca por fuera y una corbata mal hecha.- No piensan que sería mejor si me quedase en la casa?

**-Lo único que quieres es faltar a Mates**.-aseguro Gray con aburrimiento. Llevaba un uniforme similar al de Natsu… Hasta que solo quedo con la corbata puesta.

**-Tu ropa**.-le recordó el peli rosa aburrido. El chico las busco y se las puso.-**No niego que eso es una parte, pero sigo creyendo que mi presencia solo traerá problemas.**

**-Lo dices por ese espíritu?**-pregunto Jeral en voz baja. Su uniforme era similar, solo que en perfecto estado. El peli rosa asintió.-**No niego que a mí también me preocupa, pero atraerías demasiado la atención si faltases a clases.**

**-Y no lo haría si se desmaya a cada rato o se queda mirando a la nada como idiota, obviamente**.-aseguro Gray negando con la cabeza.-**Y para rematar el salón estará de Luto por lo de Lissana.**

**-No está muerta.**-refuto Natsu molesto.

**-Sí, si…-**acepto el pelinegro restándole importancia.

**-Tienes algún problema hielito?-**interrogo el peli rosa molesto.

**-Nada que puedas soportar cerebro rostizado**.-aclaro del mismo humor.

**-Se están peleando?**-pregunto Erza alzando la ceja. Ambos negaron y se abrazaron.-**Eso espero**.- Caminaron otro rato bromeando y molestándose como todos los días, sin tocar en ningún otro momento lo de los extraños sucesos sucedidos en los últimos días.

La escuela a la que asistían era la Escuela Fairy, la única secundaria del área. No era de las que tuviesen mejor conducta, pero era excelente como institución educativa. La estructura tenía tres pisos y era algo antigua, pero la estaban remodelando para cuidar su histórico legado. Los chicos se encontraban cursando su penúltimo año de estudios.

Al doblar una esquina se encontraron con el edificio frente a ellos. Alrededor de la puerta se encontraban estudiantes ansiosos por entrar… a conversar con otros chicos de su edad. Una chica de pelo Castaño y con una botella de dudoso contenido les saludo mientras conversaba con algunos chicos.

**-Hola chicos! No quieren que les lea la fortuna?! Conseguí un buen juego de Tarot. Sera barato.**

**-Lo siento Cana, pero no nos interesa**.-le contesto Erza con simpleza. Natsu se había detenido mirando al frente. Los chicos se detuvieron al notarlo.-**Natsu?**-él no la escuchaba.

_Ahora mismo él estaba mirando una escena similar, pero algo no cuadraba… En primera el colegio era más pequeño, de una planta y las personas que entraban en el vestían trajes raros._

_-__**Chicas! No quieren saber su fortuna? Tengo un juego de tarot excelente, aunque no será gratis**__.-dijo una chica castaña en un vestido de época mientras señalaba su bolso._

**_-Lo siento, Katrina, pero no creo en esas cosas_**_.-repuso una chica de cabellos verdosos. La castaña se quejó diciendo que se perdía de una excelente oferta__**.-Vamos, que solo son boberas.**_

**_-Vamos Karen, no es para tanto_**_.-repuso una chica rubia que apareció atrás de la chica, tocándole el hombro llamando de inmediato la atención de Natsu. Vestía un vestido sencillo de color celeste y sonaba alegre-__**Vamos, se hace tarde. La maestra se enojara si no entramos.**__-La peliverde suspiro y asintió. Ellas y esa tal Katrina entraron justo cuando sonaba un timbre. Natsu miro la escena curioso antes de cerrar los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y pensar que estaba soñando…_

-**Ya lo perdimos**-declaro Gray mientras Erza movía su mano frente a los ojos de Natsu, que no reaccionaba. Un instante después el peli rosa cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para después volver a abrirlos mientras miraba alrededor.-**Oye ahora que te pasó?**

**-Nada, solo me quede pensando en algo**.-Repuso rascándose la cabeza. Sus amigos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. –**Vamos que se hace tarde….-**comento para comenzar a caminar.

**-Acaba de ver algo**.-dictamino asertivamente Jeral**.- Me pregunto que será…-**dicho esto siguió su camino

**-Solo espero que no fuese a suceder algo malo**.-comento Erza siguiendo al chico. Gray la siguió poco después. Al entrar al colegio el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la camisa a medio sacar que tenía y se la coloco mejor, algo andaba mal si comenzaba a hacer tanto frio.

Llegaron al salón justamente cuando toco la campana, por lo que se apresuraron a sentarse en sus lugares en lo que entraba el profesor y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-**Bien, mocosos hoy vamos a…-**comenzó a decir, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe con brusquedad.-**Que raro…-**Todos miraron hacia allí mientras el profesor se acercaba a revisar quien lo había hecho. Natsu miro el lugar preocupado, para después mirar alrededor como buscando algo que no encontraba.-**Bueno, fue una buena broma Dragneel, pero no espere que le perdone la falta.-**Natsu no lo escuchaba seguía mirando alrededor.-**Dragneel? Ey, le estoy hablando!**

**-Qué?**-susurro el chico cuando Erza le toco el brazo y señalo hacia el profe. El miro al frente confundido.

**-Acaso se le perdió el ingenio?-**dijo el profesor serio, pero no pudo evitar que la clase riera.-**Ahora se tendrá que quedar después de clases castigado. Entendido?**

**-Eh…Si.-**contesto Natsu escudriñando el frente de la clase con la mirada. Todos los presentes hicieron una señal de sorpresa: Natsu Dragneel, el tipo bromista de la clase, aceptando un castigo sin pelear?

**-Oiga se siente bien?**-pregunto el profesor con una ceja alzada. Natsu lo miro y asintió.-**No le quitare la mirada de encima**.-aseguro con el ceño fruncido. Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó con su clase.

**-Te sientes bien?.**-le pregunto Erza en un susurro, ya que se sentaba casi a su lado. El chico asintió, pero miraba su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido.-**Oye sé que pasa algo.**

**-No sientes algo de frio?**-pregunto el mirándola con extrañeza.-**No se… se me hace raro…**

**-Crees que sea**…-la chica se detuvo un momento.-**Eso?-**Natsu la miro sin entender.-**Lo de ESA chica**.-El chico seguía en blanco**.-El baile de los muertos.-** termino ella tratando de no golpearlo. Como rayos podía ser tan sensitivo y a la vez un completo idiota?

**-Ah!-** susurro el chico entendiendo.-**No sé, puede ser…**

**-De verdad que no te entiendo**.-aseguro Scarlet volviendo a su posición para atender la lección. Natsu suspiro y miro el tablero, pero no tenía cabeza para la química.

Estaba segurísimo de que algo había entrado y traído ese frio ambiente, pero no sabía que… O tal vez era su imaginación… Negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera pensando en la Antártida podría recorrerle ese extraño y helado escalofrío. Miro hacia sus amigos. Erza se sentaba a su lado, Jeral al frente de a clase y Gray en la fila del medio. Miro a su cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear un rato cosas sin sentido… Hasta que sintió una pequeña sacudida en el bolsillo.

Cuidando que el profesor no lo viese saco su celular y lo miro. Tenía un mensaje nuevo. Miro al frente otra vez y lo abrió.

_"Quieres bailar o cambiar la melodía?"_

Casi se pone de pie de lo que leyó. Erza noto el pequeño salto que dio y lo miro confusa. El negó con la cabeza y ella volvió a mirar al frente, tras mostrar en sus ojos que lo estaba vigilando. EL chico volvió a ver su celular pero el mensaje ya no estaba en la pantalla. Busco en "Recibidos" y nada. Intento conseguir verlo de nuevo, pero no importa que le hacía al aparato ese mensaje no existía.

-**Estúpidos fantasmas…-**murmuro tirando el aparato a la mochila. Dicho esto se sopló las manos, ya que el lugar se estaba helando.-**Rayos y casi nunca siento fri…o-**la mirada de Natsu se posó en su amigo pelinegro, quien estaba igual o peor que él. Como lo sabía? En vez de desnudare se estaba poniendo un abrigo.

Miro al resto de la clase y todos parecían normales, ósea no pareciese que tuviesen el mismo frio que él. Acaso Gray y el tenían alguna conexión empática? La sola idea le hizo negar con la cabeza a la vez que se doblaban sus escalofríos.

Miro más atentamente a su amigo, quien miraba al frente con pereza y soplándose las manos. Se fijó mejor alrededor de él y reparo en algo… Eso blanco que estaba en su hombro… Era…Una mano? Una mano blanca, mortecina… Que movió un dedo. Natsu casi se cae del asiento, logrando llamar la atención de todos  
-**Sucede algo Dragneel?-**pregunto el profesor mirándolo con obvia molestia.

-No es nada…-afirmo el muchacho sentándose mejor en su lugar. Su vista reposaba en Gray, específicamente en su hombro, donde ya no había una mano fantasmal.

-**Entonces quédese quieto o tendrá peores problemas que su castigo**.-aseguro el jefe señalándolo con el marcador azul**.-Ignorando esto. Sigamos con el tema…**-y siguió con su clase hasta que sonó la campana.

El profesor se retiró recordándole a Natsu de su castigo, siendo seguido poco después por Gray que iba al baño antes de que llegase el siguiente profesor. Erza y Jeral se colocaron al lado del peli rosa, quien se quedó mirando el asiento que ocupaba Gray…

-**Natsu que viste?-**pregunto Jeral directamente. El chico lo miro dudoso.

-**En la clase recibí un mensaje**…-comenzó a Narrar mirando a la puerta- **Decía "Quieres bailar o cambiar la melodía?"… Ella va a hacer algo.-**les dijo mirándolos. Los dos novios se miraron entre ellos con un solo pensamiento en mente: Que iba a suceder?- **Además después de eso vi…-**Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par. Recostada en la puerta vestida del uniforme de su colegio se encontraba Lucy. Ella le sonrió tristemente y asintió. Al rato desapareció.

-**Natsu?-**pregunto Erza extrañada por su repentino silencio. El chico se puso en pie

-**Debemos buscar a Gray**.-dijo mirándolos fijamente, para después caminar a la puerta abierta… Que contrario a la vez anterior se cerró completamente. Los estudiantes voltearon a ver la puerta. Natsu se terminó de acercar y trato de abrirla, pero estaba atorada.

**-Esa bruja…-**murmuro haciendo un poco de presión.

**-Que sucede Salamander?**-pregunto un chico pelinegro acercándose.-**No sabes abrir una tonta puerta, o qué?**

**-No es momento Gajeel, la puerta esta atorada**.-contesto asustando a toda la clase, quienes se levantaron en el acto e intentaron abrirla. Ningún esfuerzo bastaba, la puerta estaba trancada. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a impacientarse. El bolsillo de Jeral sonó y lo alzo a ver. El número no aparecía. Miro a Erza quien asintió con la cabeza. Natsu se dio cuenta y se acercó mientras Jeral contestaba en alta voz.

-**Hola?**-pregunto al contestar. Del otro lado solo se oía interferencia. El miro confundido al peli rosa, pero él seguía viendo el teléfono.

**-Quien rayos eres?-**pregunto Natsu quitándole el aparato a Jeral, pero la llamada colgó. Natsu se volteo a verlos pero se tambaleo un poco, por lo que se sentó en el asiento de Erza.- **Tienen que ir con Gray… Ahora.**-les dijo observándolo serio recibiendo un par de miradas confusas en respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Que rayos tiene el aire acondicionado del salón?-** se quejó Gray lavándose las manos- **o acaso seré yo el del problema?**-se preguntó mirándose en el espejo. El chico se restregó los ojos mientras suspiraba.-**O incluso esas cosas que ahora nos suceden…-**Alzo la mirada y se encontró con que no estaba solo. En el fondo, recostada a las puertas de los excusados, se encontraba aquella chica fantasma, solo que ahora llevaba un vestido negro.

El chico se dio la vuelta para verla, pero no había nadie detrás de él. Gray escudriño el lugar con la mirada hasta que se resignó y volvió a ver el espejo, llevándose tal susto que retrocedió. La chica rubia estaba sentada sobre los lavamanos. Su despeinado cabello largo y amarillo caía por la espalda de ese desgarrado vestido negro que traía puesto. Una sustancia oscura cubría varios rincones de su piel y caía sobre el suelo. Sus ojos negros miraban al muchacho de cabello de color semejante, que se encontraba paralizado.

**-Que quieres?-**pregunto Gray recuperándose un poco. La chica ladeo la cabeza a la vez que sonreía aterradoramente.

-**Estoy bailando…-**aseguro la chica con una voz perturbadora. La habitación comenzó a temblar… Las paredes se movían al igual que los lavamanos. Las puertas comenzaron a estrellarse mutuamente y los inodoros comenzaban a dejar caer un líquido oscuro de su interior. Los lavamanos comenzaron a expulsar el mismo contenido, llenando el ambiente de un desagradable olor metálico... Gray se sujetó como pudo al marco de una de las puertas, cuidando que la misma no lo golpease. El espectro seguía mirando todo con una sonrisa.

Entonces el temblor se detuvo. Tan rápido como comenzó se detuvo. Gray miro al lavamanos pero la chica no estaba allí. Miro alrededor y nada. Una corriente de aire comenzó a soplar por el lugar. Primero como una suave brisa y después como todo un tornado. El chico se sujetó como pudo, mientras que algunas gotas de esa oscura sustancia caían sobre él.

-**Vamos… Baila…**-resonó en la habitación mientras la sangre en el suelo se congelaba poco a poco. Las paredes comenzaron a cubrirse con hielo y la temperatura bajo considerablemente.- **Que esperas…**-pregunto la chica apareciendo al fondo de la habitación. El viento revolvía sus cabellos y le daba un aspecto que aunque aterrador también irradiaba cierta belleza.

Gray ni intento contestar. Su mano estaba resbalando pues ya no sentía los dedos por el inesperado frio, cosa que logro asustarlo mucho. Él, que era inmune al frio, estaba sufriendo el peor helamiento de su vida.

**-Gray!-** se escuchó por el pasillo mientras el pomo de la puerta trataba de moverse. El chico pelinegro reconoció de inmediato la voz de Jeral y miro la puerta, reparando en el hecho de que esta no era afectada por el extraño fenómeno. Calculo como llegar y miro al espectro que no se había movido del lugar, pero ya no sonreía.

El viento soplo más fuerte, logrando que Gray se soltase y terminase pegado a la pared. El aire presiono a su alrededor como queriendo ahogarlo mientras el luchaba por respirar con normalidad… Miro la puerta de nuevo y luego a la fantasma… Tenía que llegar, fuese como fuese… Aun podía oír como Jeral trataba de forzar la cerradura.

**_"Hazlo rápido_**" escucho en el viento. Miro confundido alrededor y en ese instante el viento dejo de soplar. Busco al espectro con la mirada y de nuevo no lo pudo hallar "**_Ahora, no hay tiempo_**" Ni siquiera lo pensó y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo el viento reanudo su marcha, pero peor.

**-El ritmo debe cambiar?**-pregunto la voz del fantasma. Gray lo ignoro y uso toda su fuerza para hacer girar el pomo, logrando abrir la puerta y salir afuera, cerrándola tras de sí. A pesar de respirar agitadamente miro alrededor con los ojos abiertos, preocupado por algún otro ataque extraño, pero solo se encontró con sus amigos y unos pocos curiosos…

**-Estas bien**…-aseguro Erza al verlo tan agitado, pero en buen estado. Gray no contesto, solo se limitó a mirar la puerta para después alejarse del lugar rápidamente. Erza lo siguió, mientras los curiosos cuchilleaban. Jeral se acercó a la puerta y coloco la mano en la cerradura. Estaba helada. La hizo girar y dejo que la puerta se abriera por la poca presión que hacía.

El lugar estaba completamente normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Gray espera!-**le regaño Erza pero el continuo como si nada.- Gray.-ella se adelantó y le agarro la mano.- **Podrías parar un momento?**

**-Esa tipa me ataco!-**le grito Gray soltándose.-**Erza ese monstruo acaba de hacerme sentir el miedo al congelamiento por primera vez en la vida!**-aseguro el chico pasándose las manos por el cabello.-**Y toda esa sangre…**

**-Cálmate, Gray**.-le calmo la chica sujetando su hombro, el trato de zafarse pero al final la dejo ser.- **Explícame claramente que sucedió.**

**-Pues…-**comenzó a relatar, pero se escucharon algunos gritos en el pasillo, seguido del brusco abrir de la puerta y que una chica saliese casi corriendo por el pasillo sin mirarlos. Los chicos vieron ese salón y se les fue el alma a los pies: Esa era su clase. Sin siquiera mirarse entraron en el aula encontrándose con un corro de alumnos que rodeaban algo que no veían

**-Que ha pasado aquí**?-exigió saber Erza desde la puerta. Los muchachos la vieron y se hicieron a un lado, solo para que ella se encontrase con una sorpresiva imagen. Natsu se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.-**Natsu…**-susurro la chica acercándose al muchacho. Se arrodillo a su lado y noto de inmediato que respiraba agitadamente. Coloco una mano en su cabeza y sintió como estaba helada. La chica alzo la vista al grupo.-**Que sucedió?**

**-Natsu-san estaba sentado sobre su silla, entonces sonó su teléfono y él lo vio**.-comenzó a relatar una chica de cabello violáceo con lentes.-**Al rato se llevó la mano a la cabeza y dejo caer el teléfono. Después se desmayó**.-termino su relato. Erza miro al chico, pero antes de hacer nada llego el profesor que les hecho una hojeada y chasqueando la lengua, se acercó a examinar la situación.

Minutos después entre Gajeel y Gray llevaban al inconsciente peli rosa hacia la enfermería. Erza miro alrededor y cuando encontró el celular de Natsu, lo miro. La pantalla estaba rota, pero el mensaje aún era leíble.

_"No debiste alterar la melodía"_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Fin del Cap.**_

**_AVISO_**

_**Este fin de semana hay **__**publicación**__****__**en todas mis historias. Tengo mucho que hacer y esas cosas son demasiado estresantes que **__**tendré**__****__**que dejar de escribir por un tiempo. Sorry, pero volvere.**_

.

_**Dejenme un REVIEW para saber su opinión del capitulo y de como fue la escena en el baño. Además de una pequeña trivia... **_

**_PREGUNTA: Que personaje creen que aparecera para ayudar a Natsu en estos temas paranormales?_**

**_Es femenino, aviso._**

**_._**

**_Nos veremos nuevamente...En el Baile de los muertos._**


End file.
